A Baby Will Make Love Stronger
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Companion fic to When You have a Child, following Itachi and my character, Asuna, with their son, Reyke. -Pairings: ItaAsu, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno- -Updated whenever I have a chapter written-
1. Chapter 1: Day 1

**A Baby Will Make Love Stronger**

Summary: Companion fic to When You have a Child, following Itachi and my character, Asuna, with their son, Reyke. -Pairings: ItaAsu, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: :D I get to write about Itachi, I get to write about Itachi~ I love this guy, oh my gosh. :3 I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be, but, I don't think it will be longer than 50 chapters, maybe not even 40 chapters… ah well. We'll see what happens!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Day 1**

Reyke Uchiha is born on December 25th to Itachi Uchiha and Asuna Myuki-Uchiha in the middle of a snowstorm.

He's nearly three weeks early, and born at home, all because of the storm. Asuna doesn't mind, even though their plan was to go to the hospital and she was supposed to be induce in early January, the plan obviously falling through.

"Aw…Itachi, isn't he adorable? He looks like you!" Asuna swooned as she held her newborn son, receiving a smile and a nod from Itachi.

"Whatever you say, Asuna."

The twenty-year-old woman stuck her tongue out at her husband, before looking back at the little boy. "Such a cutie… I love you so much, baby."

The baby boy stared at Asuna, even when she rubbed her cheek against his forehead. He yawned, stuffing his little hand in his mouth and sucking on it.

"Naw… Itachi, do you wanna hold him?"

"Sure."

There were careful movements between the two, trying not to wake their newborn who had quickly fallen asleep. Asuna just smiled as she watched Itachi with their son. She loved both of them, and was very glad they were a whole family at last.

"Ah, Itachi!"

He had trouble for a moment looking away from the baby-it was like when Sasuke was born. He was amazed by the little boy in his arms-and looked at Asuna. "What's wrong?"

"He needs a name!"

"Hm… how about Reyke?"

Asuna blinked, thinking for a moment before smiling. "I love it. Reyke Uchiha sounds beautiful."

"Then Reyke it is."

Asuna nodded as Itachi did, looking at the still sleeping baby boy. He was barely three hours old and she was already deeply in love with him, knowing Itachi was as well.

"He gets to celebrate Christmas and his birthday on the same day…"

"It's better than him sharing a birthday with Guy."

"Itachi!"

"You were thinking it too."

"…"

"See?"

"Hush!"

Reyke woke up while his parents were going back and forth; trying not to sound like they disliked Might Guy just because they didn't want Reyke to share a birthday with him. Reyke just listened, looking at Itachi before moving his gaze over to Asuna as best he could.

He already loved them, even though he had barely been with them.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Month 1

**Chapter 2: Month 1**

"Stop staring at me."

Reyke blinked his black eyes, smiling and reaching up at Sasuke. The little Uchiha was only a month old and had been left with his uncle for the day while Asuna and Itachi took some time to be with each other without the baby. Don't get them wrong, they loved their baby boy more than life itself, but they still wanted to have some time for themselves.

Sasuke didn't mind much, since he was just a few months from becoming a father himself, and figured that watching his nephew, by himself as Sakura was out for the day, would be good practice.

However, Reyke had thrown quite the fit when he realized his parents were gone, over three hours ago, but now he was as calm as could be. Though, the little boy did have a very, very strange fascination with Sasuke's hair, something he hoped and prayed his own son wouldn't have.

"You're insane. You _definitely_ got your personality from Asuna, not my brother."

Reyke blinked again, giggling and clapping his hands. Sasuke actually found it cute, Reyke's giggle being the first thing since Sakura to deserve such a title from the 19-year-old Uchiha.

"Strange kid. You laugh at nothing…"

Sasuke sighed as he picked Reyke up off the blanket he had been laying on. The little Uchiha stared at Sasuke for a few minutes, sucking on his thumb and just watching his uncle.

"…what? Why are you staring at me?"

Reyke cooed, looking around as best he could with the position he was in. unable to turn his head, he couldn't see anything around him, but that's not what was missing.

_Mommy and daddy still aren't back!_

After a moment, with this information settling in the tiny boy's mind, Reyke stuck out his lower lip, and Sasuke cringed a bit, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Reyke-"

"Uwah…"

Sasuke didn't have time to try and calm Reyke. The month-old broke out in loud wails of sadness. Sasuke desperately wanted to cover his ears, but that was not option with Reyke in his arms. Instead, he started rocking his nephew back and forth, hoping that helped, even if a little bit.

"Shh, Reyke. Shh… your mother and father will be back soon, I promise!"

_Crap, crap, crap! Why is he crying?!_

Every possibility ran through Sasuke's mind, but nothing ended up being correct. Reyke didn't need fed or changed, both having been done recently, and Sasuke was lost.

"Come on, please calm down!"

After a few minutes, Reyke finally calmed himself down, making Sasuke sigh with relief.

"Asuna would have killed me if I sent you home throwing a fit…"

"I think I still might."

Sasuke froze, barely looking over his should to catch his sister-in-law glaring at him. "A-Asuna… I didn't-"

"Give me my baby."

"I didn't do anything!"

"A likely story!"

Reyke blinked as he was passed from Sasuke to Asuna, who started cooing and kissing his face. "Hi, baby. Momma's here. Aren't you happy now? You're away from your mean, old uncle Sasuke."

"Asuna!"

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Reyke yawned after a second, snuggling himself against Asuna in happiness.

_I get to see daddy soon…_

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** WHOA THIS IS LATE.  
Sorry about that. I had to write this and I was sick last week. :P

Ah, well. Here you get to see how Sasuke gets in trouble for his nephew crying. Asuna was joking with him, knowing that Reyke was likely upset that she and Itachi weren't there.  
Sorry for shortness, but these first few will be short.  
I hope you enjoy, and I will, hopefully, see you all next week! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Month 3

**Chapter 3: Month 3**

"Good morning, Reyke!"

Reyke blinked as Asuna picked him up and hugged him. He had just woken up a few moments ago and wasn't expecting anyone to come get him right away. Usually it would take a while and he would have to start whining to get someone to come and pick him up. Instead Asuna someone how seemed to know and picked him up right away.

Reyke started cooing instantly and burying his face in his mother's neck, intending to fall asleep once again. Asuna laughed, shaking her head as she gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "You're still sleepy? Darn. I wanted to take you out for Hanami... Daddy will be home in a few hours, though, I assume he'll try to get done with his mission early..."

Reyke looked up at Asuna as she smiled. She seemed extra happy today and he had no idea why. He smiled, cooing as he rubbed his face into her neck once again, earning a laugh.

"You're so precious. You don't even know why I'm so happy, yet you're trying to keep me happy." Asuna hugged Reyke closer as she moved over to the rocking chair and started to rock Reyke back to sleep. "Today is April 2nd...It's also mommy and daddy's anniversary... we've been married for a whole year and we already have you... Gosh, I love it. I love you. I love Itachi. I just... I love everything..."

Asuna giggled lightly as Reyke yawned and snuggled himself against her. "Precious, baby..."

* * *

"Aww... Reyke looks so cute, Asuna!"

Reyke blinked, staring at the pretty lady that now held him. Asuna was right when she made the assumption that Itachi would try to finish his mission early to get home. He was back not even an hour after Reyke had fallen back asleep. After a while Asuna was able to convince him that they should take Reyke out for his first Hanami and that's where they were. Under a cherry blossom tree with Reyke, as well as Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura, I really think you should be at home..." Asuna gave her friend a concerned look, mostly because the older girl was only a month out form her due date, and, as evidenced with Reyke, unborn babies were unpredictable, and they both knew the likely hood of Sakura going to labor was at least 60%.

Sakura, however, just shrugged, holding on to Reyke and giving him a smile as he stared at her. "I'd rather be here than at home in bed. Sasuke has been so protective that I've not been allowed to do much."

"That's a lie!"

The two women laughed while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Be calm, Sasuke!" Asuna gave him a smile while he stared at her. "Itachi was the exact same way."

"I was not."

"Yes you were! You wouldn't even let me go see my dad, for crying out loud..."

"You were eight and half months pregnant, Asuna." Itachi just shook his head, but still smiled when Asuna stuck her tongue out at him.

"It was also Christmas Eve."

"And you gave birth the very next day."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she listened to the two, looking at Reyke.

"You're gonna be a nice older cousin to my baby, right, Reyke?"

Reyke blinked again, before letting out a strange gurgle and sticking the cherry blossom petal that landed on his hand in his mouth. Sakura laughed when he made a disgusted look and started crying.

"What, what happened? Why is he crying, Sakura?"

"Asuna, calm down."

Asuna didn't even bother to look at her husband when she took Reyke back, trying to calm him. He didn't stop, even when she tried rocking him in her arms. "I know! How about daddy holds you? I bet he can make you calm down."

Asuna handed Reyke over to Itachi, knowing that this would help calm the three-month-old down. Itachi didn't even have to say anything to Reyke. The baby boy just knew when it was Itachi holding him, and he calmed down instantly.

_Itachi has a way with Reyke that I never expected...It's wonderful._

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sitting here at work with Air1 playing on my phone and a Dr Pepper Icee while my supervisor is in a meeting. xD

I love Itachi, can you tell? I mean, all three of the Naruto books I own have Itachi on the cover, I have an Itachi keychain(Akatsuki) and I plan to get another(Anbu), I have a wall scroll that's got Itachi and Sasuke on it, and I'm going to buy an Itachi plushie at some point off of Amazon (hopefully).  
I absolutely love him. :'D

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and I will see you soon~


End file.
